


龙骑同人－莲真：白，衬衫

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 5





	龙骑同人－莲真：白，衬衫

真司搬入新家的时候，夏天正炎热，搬东西打扫这种劳动动一动就会出一身汗。帮忙搬家的是大学的前辈和朋友，大家完事后也是一身疲惫，喝了饮料吃了现去小卖部买的冰棍，几个人才散伙。  
“嗯....终于搞定了…！”倒在铺着自己被褥的新床上，真司狠狠的伸了一个懒腰。  
突然想到自己带着的背包里还有没拿出来的一些小物品，真司实在是没什么动力。不过起身发出来手机，里面跳出来几条老朋友和家人的信息，真司顿时心情大好，认真的回复了每一条。  
“好了！下面吗…去买食材吧！”身子拍了拍手，既然起身了就不要继续犯懒。想着还饿着的肚子，搬家后可是一点库存都没有。随着肚子的乱叫，真司拿上外套跑出门。  
不过在这个新地方，虽然事先查了地图，但是他还是在找超市的路上费了好一段时间。最后他发现这超市不就和自己家隔着两条街么，果然第一步就是显得很路痴。  
他买了今晚的晚饭，买了一点蔬菜水果和肉，还顺便购买了电饭煲，炒菜锅和汤锅。至于剩下的明天再说，每每到这时候想着要提着东西回家真司就会期待自己有一个机车。  
万万没想到，付款的时候，竟然没带钱包！  
“唉？！等等....我真的一般都放在这里啊！难道丢了？不对啊，这个是有拉链的啊…！”真司慌张的把衣服从里到外的摸，可是不管怎么摸不在的钱包都不可能变出来。  
收银台前的工作人员一脸鄙夷的看着他。而队伍后面的大妈则是催促真司快一点结账。  
自己这么累，走了这些路，还没饭吃，真的就要这样空手而归取钱包吗？真司心里一万个不愿意，简直上天在和他作对！  
“给，他的那份，”突然一个不带感情色彩的声音插进来，真司抬头只看到原本排在他后面的男子将足够数量的钱推到收银台上。似乎是因为等不下去所以才帮真司付了钱，虽然真司也不好意思，但是收银员叹口气后一把抓走了钱收起来。  
天啊，世界上会有这么善良美好的事情吗？！真司感觉自己一定做梦了！  
等拿到东西后，真司还特意站在收银台附近等着那个男子付完钱。  
男子很高，身材细长匀称，却并不柔弱。一身黑衣，裤子靴子还有显身材的黑衬衫。简短利落的黑发，眼神却和这身衣服一样阴暗无比....看着很不容易接近，所以说这就是人不可貌相么？  
“刚才真是谢谢，实在是太不好意思了！”真司赶紧一个深鞠躬。  
“哼，”没想到竟然是一声冷哼。  
呃...自己是不是听错了？  
真司抬起来看过去，眼前却伸过来一只手。  
“给我你的联系方式，”手的主人公式性的发话了。  
真司小心的看过去，黑衣男子一脸理所当然的伸着手，催促般的挑了挑眉毛。  
“什么？”  
“我说，给我，联系，方式，”似乎以为真司耳朵不好使，男子一个词一个词的重复出来。  
等等，自己刚才被一个不认识的男的，要了联系方式？真司一片混乱。想想现在两个男的站在超市里面，一方伸着手，这诡异的画面引来了不少目光。真司明确的感受到了目光，眼珠子就好像冻结了一样不愿意去看周围。  
虽然自己是被帮助了，嗯，看似被帮助了。但是帮助自己是为了要联系方式么？这是一个误会么？！真司想歪了。  
“那个…不好意思，问一下….为什么要我的联系方式…？”  
“那还用说”，男子一手提着东西，另一只手在此表达催促的在真司面前晃了晃，“为了让你还钱，我需要你的联系方式。名片啊，电话号码啊，住址啊，都行，快点。”  
呃....原来是要自己还钱啊。真司内心某某地方似乎美好的画面脱落了一层墙皮。  
不过是自己没带钱包的错误，此时真司突然想起来，自己搬家的时候为了不碍事，把钱包放在了书包背包的外侧口袋里。没丢钱包让真司松口气，那自己也能很快还钱了。虽然这个人性格很差，可是还是帮自己付了钱，还钱是理所当然的。  
不远处之前负责收银的工作人员还往这边看，可能多少听到了对话，以为真司不还钱，所以一直狠狠瞪着他。  
“我知道了，我当然会还钱啦！”真司直起身子，手心搓了搓衣服。  
可是下一个问题又出来了，真司挠了挠头一脸不好意思，“那个，我今天搬来这附近第一天，我电话还没接通，手机还没交费…然后，新家的地址在家里的…笔记本上….”  
男子叹口气，“你没有明信片？学生？”  
“大学生，大学在——”  
“我不是要听你的情况的，你这个人真是呆头呆脑又笨手笨脚啊。”  
真司气的嘴角眉毛一起抽，可是完全没法反驳。咽下一口气，冷静…冷静…城户真司你要冷静！  
“对了！”真司突然笑起来，“我家不远，两条街就到了。你要不要和我去？我还你钱，作为帮我的谢礼，我请你吃晚饭，饺子，”说着真司提了提左手的塑料袋，里面有速冻饺子。  
男子虽然啧了一声，不过竟然答应下来。眼神示意真司，如果真司打小主意讨债，他就会揍上去，嗯.....看起来的确很能打的样子….  
“那个，我叫城户真司，你呢？”走在路上，真司打破尴尬询问道。  
“秋山莲，”男子声音不咸不淡。  
“嗯...也是大学生…不对，不像呢，”感觉自己问了很蠢的话，于是傻笑一下改口。  
“反正有挣钱。”  
“……….”这回答什么鬼，真司心里抱怨道！不就是显示自己有工作，还有钱么！我之前也有找打工啊！  
于是这对话就这样画上了不完美的句号，索性家不远，真司也不用憋着那么久。  
“这里…..”莲突然停下了脚步。  
“怎么了？啊，这里是我家，”因为距离近的关系，真司走一次还算记得路线，轻易的找回来了。  
“这个是我家，”莲手指正好指在同一个公寓。  
“哎？！一个公寓的吗？！那么，那么你的房间号？”  
“302，”莲看起来很头疼。  
“呃….我是301，”真司无语，“什么啊，是邻居啊…！门对门啊！”真司忍不住因为这个捉弄般的玩笑无力的笑出来。随后恢复了精神，上前一把拍了莲的背跑去前面，“既然是邻居，就好说了吗！不要客气，进来坐！”  
莲被他拍了一个踉跄，极其不爽的样子。可是却没多说什么，阴着脸跟了上去。真司的屋子因为还没完全收拾所以显得很空旷，打开了电视，真司也没有茶水，于是把买的红茶饮料倒给了莲，一边说着“你等一下，”一边去了厨房。  
不一会热乎乎的饺子就端上来了。“这是换你的钱，吃吧！”真司把钱往莲眼前一推，便开始着手填饱自己的肚子。  
“味道不错吧，我很喜欢这个馅的饺子！”真司乐开了花。  
“嘛，还可以入口吧。相比这个，我更想吃7-11的关东煮。”  
咔嚓，真司的笑容跳过僵硬的步骤直接碎裂....这个人说话真是一点也不讨喜！  
“那么挑干什么！包饺子的人也很不容易！”  
“又不是你包的，这个也是机器包的…”  
“……”真司感觉还没咽下嗓子的饺子都不美味了。为什么这个人会是自己新生活的邻居？指不定时不时就会遇到，就需要打个招呼，虽然可以跳过寒暄，但是感觉会被瞪。没错，如果早上这家伙有起床气，那么早上遇到是不是会破坏自己一天的好心情？真司思绪乱飞。  
“啊，加点饺子醋就好吃了，”真司转移话题，取厨房打开了自己新买的饺子醋，差点就把宝贝忘了。  
如果说人生总有那么几天不如意，那么一定包括今天。真司拿着装好醋的小碟子出来，却被对方在拐角处的行李绊倒，摔倒的时候，饺子醋不偏不倚的扣在了莲的身上。  
此后的画面就不说了，真司慌忙道歉翻找毛巾，却发现还在行李里没拿出来。莲黑气沉沉的起身去厕所洗了把脸，用纸巾擦了擦，拿起钱和自己买的东西就不打招呼的离开。真司追上去道歉却被莲关上的门打在了楼道里。使劲敲门的真司喊着会帮莲清晰衬衫送回来，终于得到了开门的回应。而莲一脸“本来就该如此”的表情把脱下来的衬衫丢给真司便就把真司留在了楼道里。  
“什么烂脾气啊…我都好好道歉了…真是火大，”真司一脸见鬼的样子瞪着302号房门，转身拿着衣服进了301。  
回家手洗了一下后，第二天真司还是送去了洗衣店决定认真清洗一次。而出门时他看到门缝里塞着纸条，那是莲留下的电话号码，标注着取衣服时记得告诉他，他可能不在家。这一个要两天后才能去，谁知道为何这么慢呢。真司也没辙，不急，回家收拾行李去。  
这几天他都没有碰到过莲，似乎莲总是早出晚归。而暂时没学上的真司完全不急着起床。在周围转转探探路是真司打发时间的好方法，开通了手机也输入了莲的号码。回程的路上，路过了7-11小店，想起来之前那位邻居提到的关东煮于是自己也买了一碗。  
好事不来，坏事一件接一件。真司就这样在小巷子里看到了莲，不光莲，周围还有五个男人。显然是黑道人士，气场相当不妙。他们围着莲很显然在挑衅，不过按照莲的嘴反而好像是莲在挑衅他们一样…  
眼看着五大三粗的汉子就要举起来胳膊揍莲了，相比莲的冷静，真司慌慌张张的冲了上去。大喊着漫画里热血台词一边劝说，不过可想而知，他被挡上来的男人一拳揍到地上，关东煮也从袋子里飞出来扣在了地上。  
现在可不是管关东煮献给大地是该不该的时候，真司一爬起来看着先前那个男人挂满了唇环的嘴巴大刺刺的喊着，“是秋山那家伙的同伙？你也陪秋山让我们玩一玩吧！”说完撸起袖子。  
其实自己和秋山莲只是才有过一面之缘的街坊邻居而已…加上现在才第二面。真司心里叫苦。  
没想到那个男人还没往真司那里踏出一步，就被后面跳起来的莲踢中了后背正中要。男人叫着一个踉跄，莲紧接着出了第二脚蹬在了男人的后脑勺上。男人便这样一边晕过去一边砸在了真司身上，真司四仰八叉的摔在地上，被男的压得胃差点挤出来。  
把身上的重物移开时，莲那边已经开打了。想着四对一太过分了，没脑筋的真司第一反应是上去帮莲。结果他反而被误打在地上，还被地面擦破了手腕和脸颊。  
然而莲并不需要帮忙，他彻底一个人收拾掉了剩下的四个人。在真司投来的崇拜目光里，莲一点也不为所动。  
“你是笨蛋么？自己来找打的我还是第一次看到，”莲口里的句子简直比黑社会还黑社会。  
“你嘴巴就不能温柔一点么….”  
“对你有温柔的必要么？”  
真司揉着脸颊，那叫一个憋屈。  
“去我屋里，我给你上药，”当两个人一起到了公寓后，莲这样叫住了真司。  
啊啊，竟然有点小感动？！真司有点厌恶自己的天真，虽然嘴巴很毒，但是莲那时候还是救了自己。  
面对真司感动的小狗眼神，莲讥笑的看过来，“我只是觉得你这个家伙看起来一点也不想会细心准备药箱的人。”  
不！我好想揍他！真司内心大喊着差点就掉头会自己家了。  
莲上药和贴创口贴的时候动作意外温柔小心，这让真司忘记了抱怨。可是想想之前再看看现在，莲表现出来的细腻一面还真是诡异，弄的真司全程大气都不敢出一下。  
“那些人是黑道吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“他们为什么找你麻烦？”  
“一点小事而已。”  
“你认识他们？”  
“以前认识，算是熟人。”  
“熟人……..？”真司盯着莲眼睛都直了，虽然不能想象莲以前如何和那帮人熟的，总之感觉莲相当不好惹！看着莲翻上来的目光，真司就不多问咽回去了。  
看着贴的整齐的创口贴，虽然只是很普通的事情，可是真司在各个方面都对莲有了新的感受。  
到了取衬衫的那天，天空下着小雨，真司打了电话给莲。莲说他在几站后的公车站边上的咖啡厅和别人谈工作。让真司送过来，要说为什么偏偏非要送过来，原因据说是下面还有一个对面，莲希望能穿那件黑衬衫。  
“这什么毛病啊，”真司撇着嘴看向挂掉的手机，但是自己弄脏的衣服害莲不能在需要时穿还是自己的问题，所以真司觉得没几步了就送过去好了。紧接着他短信就收到了地址，虽然真司知道那里，可是觉得莲还蛮心细的。  
好死不死，走一半，雨却下大了。真司怪叫着弯腰用身体护住衣服。他担心装衣服的塑料袋不防雨，而自己根本没带伞！等他跑到那家店，已经淋成了落汤鸡，从店里出来的客人直笑他。  
“你…不说什么了…”送走客人后恰好看到真司的莲，吐槽都没力气。  
他拉着真司去了洗手间，换上了黑衬衫。  
“谢啦，”莲还是道谢了。  
“没什么，”真司也公式性的回答。  
转身要离开厕所时，一块布盖上了真司的头。拿下来发现是莲换下来的白衬衫。  
“你这样会感冒。虽然俗话说笨蛋不会感冒，但姑且给你换一下。”莲说着留下了装衣服的塑料袋。  
“那么莲你呢？”  
“不用你担心，谈事那边有车送我。”  
莲就此消失在了厕所门外。真司看着手里的白衬衫，最后还是接受了好意。“谢谢，”他自言自语的咕哝。镜子里的真司穿着那件白衬衫并不搭，而且按照莲的身高，还有点长。  
把湿衣服放入塑料袋，真司走出厕所。  
“请问，是城户先生吗？”门口的服务员小姐叫住了真司，真司一愣，呆呆点点头。  
服务员小姐双手奉上来一把折叠伞，“刚才一位叫秋山的先生让我转交给您的，说给一位厕所里出来穿白衬衫叫城户的先生。”  
没想到莲竟然把伞留给了自己，而透过窗户，可以看到接莲去谈事的车子已经扬长而去。真司心里说不出来的复杂，拿着伞出了店。  
虽然下雨天很冷，不过真司却觉得有点暖暖的。


End file.
